13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Justin Foley
Justin Foley is a main character on 13 Reasons Why. He is portrayed by Brandon Flynn. He attends Liberty High School, and appears on two separate tapes, as the first and tenth reasons that Hannah lists. Biography Early Life While a "bad boy" at school, Justin has a tumultuous home life. His mother is a neglectful drug addict with a rotating set of dangerous and violent boyfriends, including Seth, who strangles Justin on screen and is implied to have abused him in the past. While talking about his absence, his coach mentions that he suspects Justin has been abused, thus his long stays at Bryce's pool house. Season One Tape 1, Side A Justin first met Hannah at her party, during this time he was still dating her friend Kat. The two begin a relationship after Kat moves away, culminating in Hannah's first kiss. Justin eventually spreads lies and begins the downfall of Hannah's reputation and school life. They meet at the playground, or the rocket as Hannah calls him. He takes pictures as Hannah slides down, aware of the fact that she is wearing a skirt. They then make out at the bottom of the rocket, with Justin taking racy pictures of her. The next day, Justin shows his friends the pictures, but then Bryce Walker forwards the picture to the entire school. Tape 5, Side A Hannah talks about the party where she and Clay shared their kiss. Justin and Jessica (although neither is named) enter the room to have sex, although Justin gives up because Jessica is too drunk and says she doesn't want to have sex. Hannah hides in the closet and Bryce forces Justin to let him into Jess's room. Bryce then begins to rape Jessica. Justin tries to pull Bryce off of Jessica, but Bryce throws him out of the room. Drunk and feeling he can't confront Bryce, Justin cries over his lack of control over what is happening to his girlfriend. Hannah states that she carries just as much blame as Justin does, as she did not try to stop Jessica's rape either. Justin's Mistake Reason #1 Justin is Hannah's reason first reason of why she committed suicide. Justin first meets Hannah while he’s still dating Hannah’s best friend, Kat. After Kat moves away, Hannah and Justin spark an interest with each other. When Hannah wants confirmation from Kat to date him, she expresses permission for Hannah to go for it. After a flirtatious game of cat-and-mouse, Hannah eventually meets up with Justin in the park. Their sweet date in the playground ends in a kiss, and Hannah is really into him. However, during their date Justin sneaks a photograph with a flash of Hannah's underwear as she's coming down the slide. After the date ends, Justin shows the photograph to Bryce and other friends, Bryce takes the phone from Justin and sends it to the school; causing rumors of Hannah being a 'slut'. This rumor that she is a 'slut' continues throughout all 13 episodes and is the very start of the downfall of Hannah Baker. Reason #9 Justin is also Hannah's ninth reason of why she committed suicide. Hannah is hiding in the closet because she shouldn't be there. She overhears Justin and Bryce have an argument which leads to Bryce pushing Justin out the door, closing the door, and raping Jessica, who is unconsciously drunk. After Justin tries to stop this and fails, he goes downstairs and feels guilty and disgusted at what Bryce could be doing to his girlfriend. On the other hand, Hannah is actually hearing and somewhat witnessing what Bryce is doing to Jessica as she hasn't come out of the closet, being to scared to move. After Bryce leaves, Hannah removes herself from the closet, throws up in the nearest bin, and putting a cover on Jessica whilst distraught at what she just witnessed happen to her friend. Hannah blames both herself and Justin for this incident. Justin, despite his mistakes, is shown to care about those he loves. He shows how much he cares about Jessica throughout and regrets the mistakes he made. He regrets lying to Jessica about Bryce raping her but genuinely felt as though he was doing the best thing to protect her. When Bryce sends the photo of Hannah around the school he does try to stop him, showing a kinder side to him. He depended a lot on Bryce in the beginning, so he goes along with many of the things he does and says as not to seem ungreatful. Unfortunately, Justin is quite irrational and short tempered, as shown when he says they should kill Clay if he is going to expose the tapes. Justin cares about his reputation, and how it would break Jessica if she knew the truth is the reason why he doesn't want the tapes to be released, but when the truth comes out to Jessica at the end, he shows his softer side and meets breaking point. Justin is a very independant character, this coming from his home life with his mother. Physical Appearance Justin has brown hair, blue eyes, and wears a Liberty High Tigers Basketball jersey jacket in most episodes. He has also been seen sporting simple white t-shirts and blue flannel shirts. Appearances Season One * * * * * * * * * * * * * " Trivia Justin has said he loves Jessica more than Hannah and anybody else in the world References To be added Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters